Dreams into Reality
by Forever.Half.Full
Summary: Previously cammieXzach9900's story. The CIA finds out that dreams can predict the future. So what happens when Cammie dreams of her death? Also, who is this guy who says he is Cammie's dad? Zammie
1. Chapter 1

**The pain surging from my leg- my whole body, actually- grew. It was bleeding more by the second. There is no way I'd be able to survive…**

** I'm going to die in this ditch.**

"**A fitting end for a traitor." a mystery man spat. I knew it- I mean, he- was a man because of the deepness of his voice, which was filled to the brim- no, overflowing- with hatred and disgust. I was confused. I tried my hardest to be a loyal person, and I would never betray my friends or family. Nor would I betray Gallagher, or the CIA, who I have secretly been doing field work for since my eleventh birthday. Only my mom knew I didn't really go to Nebraska on break, but on missions. But if I tried as hard as I did to be loyal, what was this man talking about? Who- or what- had I betrayed?**

** Who is that man? More importantly, who does he work for?**

** My vision is getting too blurry to see anymore. Why? What is that? Everything _was _fading to black, I'll admit, but I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing clouding my vision. What was it?**

** And then it came to me. Blood. All I can see is blood, fading to darkness. All I can feel is blood, pouring out of me in a dozen different places, soaking my limp body until it feels like the time my parents took me to the Atlantic Ocean when I was five. While I was _swimming in the ocean._ So that was a lot of blood. All I could taste was blood, left in my mouth after I had hacked up tons of it. All of my left ribs were broken from being kicked and thrown around, but the right ones, every single one of them, were shattered, thanks to being shot multiple times. The broken rib pieces had likely punctured at least one of my lungs, causing the blood hacking. All I could smell was blood. I was so overcome by the smell of my own blood it made me nauseous. It took all of my willpower to push down the nausea, knowing it would only cause me to lose more blood, because that would be the only thing making an appearance. Lastly, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. Usually when people say that, their heart is beating really fast because they are scared to death. Don't get me wrong, I _was_ scared to death. Or possibly _of _death. Was that what was happening to me? Because, scared as I was, my heart was barely beating. The pounding in my ears came slow, weak, and uneven. It beat unsteadily, once every sixteen point two seconds. Everything was completely black now. I realized with a start that it had taken me twelve minutes to come to that epiphany. I _was_ dying, I realized. **

** A scream cut through the odd sobbing sounds in my dream. I awoke with a start and realized both the sobbing sounds and the scream had been ****mine. Disgusted, I realized my pillowcase was sopping and the sheets nearer to my head- and, more accurately, my tear ducts- were soaked with enough water to collectively fill the pond located behind the school.**

** I fell out of my bed, hitting my head on the floor. The hopefully not too severe blow to the head brought it all back. It was summer vacation, and I was alone here at Gallagher, except for some guards, Chef Louis, and a few guys from the maintenance department. I also had a sneaking suspicion Solomon was lurking around here somewhere, keeping an eye on me while my mom was out of town tying up some loose ends on a business deal. I knew everything about it from sneaking into her office. It's not like I'm going to tell you what it was about though. The file _did_, after all, say TOP SECRET on the cover.**

** I sat down on the carpet, hugging my knees and leaning back against my bed. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I was almost there when I heard the crash.**

**I ran to the window and looked out, either my curiosity or the spy in me taking over. There was a red motorcycle that had apparently just crashed into a tree. The rider stood beside it, cursing and rubbing his hands together as if they were cold. Due to the fact that he was stupid enough to not wear gloves, they probably were.**

** I raced through a passageway at top speed, ending up inside the trunk of a "tree" a few yards away from him.**

"**Miss, you can come out." He said, looking in my direction. "I'm not going to hurt you." **

** I never remembered seeing the tall man before, which means he probably isn't a spy and doesn't know the truth about Gallagher.**

** I came out and said, "Like you could." I scoffed as I said it and smirked for effect.**

** "Challenging me?" he asked, looking as if I just joked about the world ending. Basically as if I said something that is near impossible.**

** "Well, duh," I said,rolling my eyes as if unable to believe his stupidity.**

** "I wouldn't suggest that." He glared and his tone was menacing and pissed off. Good, my plan of getting him angry and therefore clouding his judgment so he would fight me was working.**

** "Point?"**

** He just laughed lightly. "You must be a student here." he said.**

** "No, not at all. I just broke into a school for spoiled, bratty, girls for fun." I said sarcastically, grinning.**

** "I've had just about enough about your attitude." He was even madder now, about to blow.**

** "So? You going to do something about it? Or are you just all talk?" I knew that would be the last straw.**

** "Trust me, you don't want me to."**

** "What makes you think that you can figure me out? No one can. No one has in years." I said, putting my hand on my hip.**

** He didn't reply.**

** "So talkative." I teased.**

** "Fine, you want me to beat the crap out of you? Well it'll be my pleasure." he said, then charged at me.**

** He was fast as a bullet! But I still somehow manged to dodge. He charged again. We went like this for at least three or four minutes. Then, he came at me at a bad angle- for him, anyways. I spun full circle, ending up behind him. I launched myself into the air, hooking my right leg around his neck. I cut off his circulation, while pressing a pressure point with my heel. He was out like a light.**

** "Are you alright, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, stepping out from behind a tree. He was obviously very concerned. "I saw the whole thing."**

** "I know! Wasn't it amazing?" He laughed and gave me a big hug. "My favorite part was when I was making him mad. It was so fun to do." the hug progressed into a kiss, and five or six minutes later, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Zach's eyes narrowed. It was the man I had knocked out.**

** "You'd hit a girl because?" Zach asked.**

** I saw the perfect opportunity to embarrass the man and make him mad again. "Shh, it's okay, Zach, he didn't get to hit me. You don't have to worry." We went back to making out, totally forgetting about the man.**

** "Of course, I should of expected that from you," Mr. Solomon said.**

** "Just what do you mean by **_**that**_**?" I asked, offended but still curious about what he was saying.**

** You whip this poor man's ass and then just go back to making out with your boyfriend! Well, Joey, I would like to point out that I didn't go _back_ to kissing Zach because I wasn't kissing him before. Also, I haven't seen him in two months, which gives me the right to make out with him as much as I like. What if you hadn't seen Abby in two months? Hmm? Well then. I rest my case." Zach smirked.**

** "Who are you?" the man asked.**

** I started to answer, but was so rudely interrupted. I turned my head to see Joe Solomon. "Let's go inside, like we had planned originally," he told the man.**

** "Mr. Solomon. You know him?" I asked.**

** "Yes, but I expected you to know him also."**

** "Why should I know him?" I asked as I stood up, getting off of Zach's lap and fixing my rumply cami and boy shorts. There wasn't really much to fix, and I knew Zach noticed. Mr. Solomon noticed too, apparently. The look he gave me tol me to fully expect getting the third degree when we got back inside.**

** "Joe, what are you saying? You just told me to meet you here, you didn't say anything about this girl. I don't know who she is." mystery man said.**

** "You should know her. She is your daughter after all."**

** "WHAT?" he yelled. I just looked him up and down.**

** It has to be a lie...**

** It has to...**

** "You mean she's..." mystery man trailed off.**

** "You're a liar, Joe." I said.**

** "Hm?" Joe asked.**

** "He can't be my father." I said.**

** "Ms. Morgan..."**

** "He can't be!" I yelled.**

** Joe sighed. "Cammie..."**

** "_That_ is not my father!" I yelled, flipping him off before running into the academy.**

** I ran through multiple secret passages, and I mean the really secret ones. I ended up in Gillian's library. Not the school library. No one except me has found Gillian's library.**

**Zach's POV**

** "So... he's really Cammie's father?" I asked Joe.**

** "Yeah." Joe said.**

** I faced Cammie's... dad...**

** "Do you realize all the pain you've brought Cammie?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at him.**

** He didn't reply.**

** "Zach, you need to understand that... stuff has happened."**

** "Joe, you need to understand the danger Cammie is in, the fears she has, but she still acts so strong." I said.**

** "What danger is she in?" Cammie's dad asked, he seemed concerned.**

** "Not much, she's just wanted by the Circle of Cavan and lives with her fears. Which soon or later will destroy her from within. But..."**

** "But? Zach, what more is there?" Joe asked.**

** "But I won't let that happen." I said.**

* * *

><p><p>

So I just adopted this story. If you read it before, the first few chapters will be the same but edited. Review! Tell me what you want me to do. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated because I can't know what I'm doing wrong I you don't tell me.

PEACE LOVE AND PIE!


	2. Chapter 2

** He can't be my father! He can't be! It's impossible! Right?**

** I was still hiding in Gilly's Library, sitting on the ground, my back leaning against a bookcase. It's been 12 hours, 17 minutes and 49 seconds.I decided it was time to leave the library, so I went to my room. No one was there (lucky me). After a few minutes of laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, I decided I was hungry. I wandered the halls and headed to the dining room, but I went through the kitchen part first, I not going through the part where students usually enter.**

** I made a sandwich. Just a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I then headed to where the tables are. I grabbed a Coke and a chocolate chip cookie out of the fridge and walked into the dining area.**

** I saw Joe, Zach and my... father? They were all just standing around.**

** " Hey Gallagher girl!" Zach said.**

** "Gallagher girl?..." my dad asked, confused.**

** "The nickname he gave Cammie." Joe said.**

** "Ohh..." dad said, obviously not liking Zach. I guess if I were him I wouldn't either, since he did find us making out for about ten minutes.**

** "Hey Zach." I said, casually sitting at one of the tables.**

** I started eating my sandwich, and Zach sat down beside me. I saw dad and Joe glare at Zach, but being Zach, he just smirked.**

** "Gallagher girl..." he started, but I cut him off.**

** "Zach, I'm fine, you don't have to worry. But let me guess, that's impossible right?" I asked, stealing his signature smirk.**

** "Well, well, well. Look who's such a great spy." Zach said, lightly laughing. He just stared at me with those piercing green eyes. I felt myself blush. I also noticed that Joe, dad and Zach noticed me blush.**

** That's when I knocked Zach right off his chair. "Gallagher girl," he complained, whining, from the ground.**

** I finished my sandwich. "You should keep your reflexes in tune better. Besides, I like to keep you on your toes."**

** "You already do," he muttered under his breath.**

** I glared playfully, pouting. 'Now, now, Zachy," I said, waggling my finger at him. "I heard that."**

** He smiled at me. I purposely made myself yawn. "Well... night." I said, then walked right out.**

**Zach's POV**

**She is amazing...**

**"You better stay away from her." Cam's dad said.**

**"Hm?" I asked.**

**"Stay away from my daughter."**

**"Why should I? I know her better than you." I said, then got up and left.**

**Joe's POV**

**"He just... that kid is dead." **

**"Chris, just relax." I said. "Cammie won't let him do anything, she's a good girl."**

**"I know, but... I hate that kid, he doesn't deserve her."**

**"Listen, you don't know how he really is." I said.**

**"Joe, where is Rachel?" **

**"Well... she is currently settling a deal." I said.**

**"What kind of deal?" **

**"Stop changing the subject." I said, trying to not have to tell him.**

**"Anyways... I don't trust that kid."**

**"Of course you don't..." I said.**

**Cammie's POV**

** I noticed that someone was following me. "Zach, you can stop following me."**

** "Sharp as ever Gallagher girl." Zach said, coming out of the shadows.**

** "What do you want?"**

** Zach didn't answer, but kept walking closer. "You." he finally said.**

**I could feel myself blushing (again). I made myself look sort of sad. "Zach..."**

** "Cammie, what's wrong?" Zach asked, lightly grabbing my hands and pulling me into his arms.**

** "I just don't know what's what anymore. Suddenly my dad appears after all these years. But... instead of the pain going away, it just... grows..." I said.**

** He started stroking my hair. "Cammie, it's going to be okay, I'll help you get through this."**

** "Thanks Zach."**

** I slightly pushed away, just to see his face. He leaned in and kissed me. **

** Then I heard someone clear their throat, but Zach just continued. They cleared their throat again, but louder this time. Zach finally stopped, and when I saw his face, he was smirking.**

** "So sorry, I didn't hear you." Zach lied.**

** "That's believable." Joe muttered.**

** I just rolled my eyes. All the guys started staring at me, with emotionless faces. Obviously trying to make me nervous. I groaned. "You guys are such a pain."**

** "Take that back if you know what's good for you." Zach said.**

** "Make me." I said.**

** A smirk grew on his face. "This should be fun." Zach said. The smirk morphed into an evil grin.**

** "Zach, you honestly think you can win? I know this whole mansion like the back of my hand. Every turn. Every passageway. Every inch." I said.**

** "Impressive." my dad said.**

** "Very." Joe said.**

** "Not so much." Zach said.**

** "Good luck Zach. You'll need it." I said, then bolted down the hall.**

** Let's just say I'm fast, even when I'm not even going half of my top speed... But I saw all the boys right behind me. Where to go first?**

**Goode? Bad? Well I won't know if you don't review!**

**Also, like I said, give me suggestions! If you do and I use them, I will dedicate that chapter to you.**

I will probably make a truth or dare chapter eventually because I love those, so if you have any ideas for that, review or PM me.

PEACE LOVE AND PENGUINS, Lanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Zach's POV**

** She's pretty fast, but not fast enough. I went to about medium speed, which put me right next to her.**

** "Looks like you **_**finally **_**caught up." Cammie mocked.**

** "I could've caught up at any time." I said.**

** Now time Cam's dad and Joe caught up as well.**

** "You're pretty fast." Cam's dad said.**

** "Yes, she is." Joe said.**

** "Um.. boys, I'm not going full speed. Not even half for that matter." Cammie gloated.**

** That's when she sped up- way up and took a sharp turn. When I rounded the corner, she was gone.**

** "She's gone." Joe said, stating the obvious.**

** "No, she's still close." Cam's dad said, scanning everywhere.**

**Cammie's POV**

** Looks like they didn't follow me. I bet they don't even know where I am. I entered a secret passageway by stepping on a certain stone, then ran down the passage. Opened another passage by pushing a stone in and ran down the passage. Finally, I opened the last passage by flipping a switch on one side of a torch holder thingy. I ended up in the hallway outside my room. I went in and started looking through a magazine, the image of innocence.**

** The boys didn't come for 2 hours, 18 minutes and 5 seconds. I was still looking at my magazine (acting to be actually reading it of course, it's just to trick them).Then my door burst open, and in came Zach, Joe and dad.**

** "There you are." Joe said.**

**I peeked up from my magazine like any teenage girl would. **

**"Were you here the whole time?" Dad asked.**

** "Well, duh. And you call yourself spies!" I looked at Zach. "And assassins. But still."**

** "Hm... I guess I should have expected you to be so un- spy- like." Zach said.**

** "What was that?" I asked, glaring at him.**

** "Just going to your room is something normal girls would do, spy girls would find some secret passage and hide there." Zach said.**

** "You're completely right, but so wrong." I said. Zach looked so confused. So did Joe and dad, but they hid it so much better.**

** "Zach, you may think that I'd be like that, but I really am like any other girl. Plus... you can never predict what I'll do, what I think, you can never understand me. Got it, Zach?" I asked.**

** "That's what you think." he said.**

**"Maybe it is, but it's also the truth." I said seriously.**

** "So Ms. Morgan, when you were fighting with your father yesterday, why were you so scantily clothed?"**

** "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting it. I ...uh... woke up, and when I heard him crash his motorcycle into a tree," I smirked at my father, "I got curious. I looked out my window and saw him. So I did what any **_**rational **_**person would do and went to beat him up. I didn't think I'd see anybody else. Except maybe you, because there was no way you could have missed the crash." He looked shocked that I knew he was here. I rolled my eyes. He needed to get over himself.**

** "Why did you wake up, Cammie? You didn't seem so sure about yourself there." my dad commented. I shrugged, sensing, for some reason, that I shouldn't tell them about the dream.**

** "Another story for another time. Now shoo." I said, channeling my inner Abby as I held open the door for them in the universal "get out" gesture. They rolled their eyes at me but left anyways. I gave Zach a good night kiss and closed the door behind them.**

** Zach POV**

** Cammie kicked us out. I went back to my room for a while, but couldn't sleep. I decided I needed to see her. So I left and began walking to her room.**

** I sat cross legged on her bed next to her, just sitting there watching her sleep. It made me happy, just to see the one I loved happy and peaceful. But suddenly, she wasn't. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Sweat popped out on her forehead. Half a second later, she was sobbing. She sobbed for almost fifteen minutes before she screamed, loudly and clearly. It was shrill, a scream of agony and pain. It seared my ears.**

** She woke up looking confused, as if she didn't know where she was. When she saw me, she looked slightly embarrassed and slightly angry. She also looked like she was still scared from her dream. Without even asking why I was here, she climbed into my lap and gave me a big hug. I turned it into a kiss. Before I knew it, her alarm clock was ringing. Now, I knew for a fact that her alarm was set for 7:30. I also knew that it was 12:05 when I came in here. The dream started about five minutes after I got here, and lasted about fifteen minutes. Had we really been making out that long? Wow, Cammie was amazing. I just never knew quite how amazing she really was. "So, Gallagher Girl, what was your dream about?" I asked. She shook her head. I trust her though, so I know she will tell me eventually. **

**Review my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So... you're the famous Chris Morgan?" one of the girls asked.**

** "The one and only," I replied smoothly.**

** "Oh. Not that impressive."**

** She did not just say that...**

** "Little lady-" I started.**

** "What did you just call me? I am _not_ a little lady. You happen to be looking at the senator's daughter. That's right, I'm on covers on many magazines. Macey McHenry. Lots of power, uh huh. I'd remember that if I were you." she said, putting her hand on her hip.**

** "Well _Macey_, I'd mind my own business if I were you." I said.**

** "Don't use my name like we're buddies, cause we're _so_ not." Macey sneered.**

** "Just shut the hell up already!" I snapped.**

** "Chris, calm down." Joe said, but I just ignored him.**

** "You just take your little friends and skedaddle."**

** "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?"**

** "Who are you?" I asked.**

** "Rebecca Baxter, but note this, you call me Rebecca and it'll be the last thing you'll say. Ever. It's Bex, or your face is gonna get messed up. But then I was already planning on that anyways." she said.**

** "Well, Rebecca, you and your obnoxious friends can just leave. _Now_." I said, making it perfectly clear that I could easily beat her.**

** She narrowed her eyes at me, "What did you call my friends? Mess with them and I'll mess you up. You don't sound anything like how Cammie said from what she remembers."**

** "No, he doesn't, does he?" Cammie rounded the corner with her arms crossed.**

** "Cammie!" the three girls exclaimed, running to hug her. Even the one who hasn't spoken even once.**

** I watched as whats-his-face walked over to Cammie and put his arm around her shoulders once the three girls were done.**

** "He isn't at all like I remember. That could only mean one thing..." Cammie said. The three girls and whats-his-face nodded, watching me.**

** "Which is?" I asked.**

** Joe was watching them carefully.**

** "Watch your back, Morgan." Zach said.**

** "Yeah, we'll be watching you, and if we see anything even the teensiest bit suspicious... you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You'll wish you were never born." Bex warned.**

** "Don't you mess with us." Macey sneered.**

** "Says four teenage girls and a guy." I said, laughing. "I could beat you all blindfolded."**

** "You'd beat up your own daughter?" the last one asked quietly.**

** "Who are you?"**

** "Liz Sutton."**

** "Well,_ Lizzie_..." I took a threatening step towards her, but that was all it took, she screamed. Cammie seemed to react because next thing I knew she punched me in the face and then jumped back to whats-his-face. "Bitch..." I said.**

** They all just stared at me.**

** "He called her..." Liz said.**

** "He said..." Macey said.**

** "That means..." Bex said.**

** "Uh-huh." Cammie said.**

** "Dead man." Zach said.**

** The girls all nodded at Zach's comment. Cammie more so than the others.**

** "Watch your back." Cammie said, and then her and her friends left.**

** Zach's POV**

** No one ever mentioned to me what a nutcase of a father Cammie has. I mean, she's completely perfect even though she has THAT for a father!**

** He pisses me off.**

** "He pissed me off." Cammie said once we were out of his ear shot. Well, I guess we were thinking the same thing...**

** "Yeah..." I said, holding Cammie's hand.**

** "He can't really be my father, can he?" Cammie asked, sighing. I didn't want to think that he was her father.**

** They look so much alike though.**

** "Maybe you got all your good qualities from your mom, and just... didn't get much from your father." I said.**

**"Maybe... But he wasn't like that before," Cammie mumbled, sighing.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Want to burn it and stomp all over the ashes? Well I WON'T KNOW if YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

** -*- Lay:)**


	5. Chapter 5

** "Ugh, I just don't understand this!" I groaned as we were talking in my room. Everyone just gave me small understanding smiles.**

** "That guy makes me sick." Zach grumbled from behind me. He was laying right across my bed, I was right against his legs.**

** "Ditto." I said.**

** "What are we going to do about it?" Liz asked. She still looked kind of scared of my "dad".**

** "Well, if he threatens another one of us..." I started, but Bex finished for me.**

** "We'll kick his ass to Mars." I laughed, but had to agree, since that was exactly what I had been thinking.**

** "Wait a second, why is Zach here in the first place?" Macey asked.**

** I blinked, "Yeah, why are you here?" I looked at him.**

** He pouted at me, faking hurt. "You don't want me?" He asked, offended.**

** I shrugged, but then decided to be honest. I looked him in the eyes and said , "Of course I do." We were having a major PDA session until Bex interrupted.**

** "I can't believe school starts tomorrow again." she sighed.**

** "Yeah, what ever happened to our vacation? It went by so quickly." Liz said, and we all nodded in agreement.**

*************************************TIME SKIP **************************************

** "Everyone should be arriving soon." Bex said, putting on the new uniform. This year we had a silver, light blue, and black plaid skirt, a white blouse, a light blue vest, and a black girl- blazer.**

** "Yeah, it's about time we headed to the dining hall." Liz said.**

** "Let's go." Macey added.**

** We headed to the dining hall, only to find it filled with Blackthorne Boys, who didn't seem to be expecting us.**

** "How did they get in?" One guy asked.**

** "We walked in." Bex said bluntly, grinning.**

** "But we locked it!" Another said.**

** "It was unlocked." I laughed.**

** "Some spies they are." Bex laughed as well.**

** The guys glared at us, all but 3. I saw Zach, Grant and Jonas coming to the front of the guys. "Give these _girls_ a break." Grant told his classmates.**

** "Oh, Grant, come here for a second." Bex said sweetly. He came over (drooling, I might add), and she kneed him in the nuts.**

** "Yeah, that's how this _girl_ works." She put her hands on her hips.**

** Grant was rolling on the ground in pain, and us girls were laughing. Zach smirked at me, Jonas just stood there, and the other guys were glaring at us again.**

** "I say we make them keep quiet to the other girls!" One yelled.**

** "Yeah!" The other guys agreed (not Zach, Grant or Jonas, though).**

** "You really want to try it?" I asked and all the guys looked at me.**

** "Do you not know who she is? Cammie Morgan, her parents have been teaching her everything they know since she was five years old, she's a chameleon, and one of the strongest people I know." Bex said. She didn't add, however- since she didn't know, but still- that I had been doing CIA field work since age eleven. Well, if what you don't know can't hurt you, don't hurt people with what they don't know. The information would hurt Bex because she thinks we tell each other everything- and I try, really hard, and she would also be envious. She would be happy for me, but would also be jealous. So that, paired with the fact that my mom and the Director told me not to, was why I hadn't told her.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Them make us keep quiet? Yeah right.**

** "Since she was... five?" One guy asked.**

** "Yep." Bex grinned.**

** "Oh, I've heard of her!" One said excitedly, he sounded younger, must have been a freshman or something.**

** "No shit, she's a spy legacy." Another said.**

** I groaned, "here we go."**

** "Sorry, Cam." Bex gave me an apologetic look.**

** "So, _this_ is Zach's girl? That one he's always talking about?" One asked. This caught my attention, I looked at the redhead who said it. And then a few guys grinned at Zach.**

** "Yeah, he was right. She totally is smokin' hot ." One guy said.**

** "And then, that Bex is Grant's girl?" One of them asked. Bex looked at Grant, raising an eyebrow.**

** "I'm not nobody's, got that?" Bex pushed Grant back to the ground, and made her way to the kitchen. I laughed, following her. Macey and Liz were right behind me. The guys just watched us walk right past them (some of them were even drooling).**

** "So, the guys are back for another semester, huh?" Bex asked, getting herself a bowl and fruit loops.**

** "I guess so." I shrugged, pouring myself a glass of milk and getting a chocolate chip muffin.**

** "Oh great, more drooling guys." Macey looked at the open door, and guys were watching us. And just like she said, they were drooling. She got a muffin, too.**

** I groaned, but then Zach and Grant and Jonas came in. "Well, at least there are a few guys who won't be drooling over us." Macey rolled her eyes.**

** "Yeah, guys are such a pain sometimes." Bex said.**

** "_Sometimes_?" I asked. I figured she meant more of all the time, but whatever.**

** "We're right here, you know." Grant muttered.**

** "Yeah, we know." Bex grumbled.**

** My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered it.**

** "Hey Kiddo, I just heard the good news." Mom said.**

** "Good news?" I asked.**

** "Yeah, the agency just informed me about Matt." She said.**

** "Uh-huh, _great_ news."**

** "Just what do you mean by that?" She sounded pissed in an instant.**

** "Well, it might have something to do with him attacking me, and then threatening my friends." I told her.**

** "What?" She asked.**

** "I mean, true, I totally took him when he attacked me, but still. And then he goes up insulting and threatening my friends. He acts more like Zach's mom, male version. I mean, he used to be so loving, kind, and encouraging. He loved all of my friends. He looked at me like I was more valuable than everything else in the world combined. But now, he looks at me like I'm personally responsible for everything bad that has ever happened to the world, or like I personally came and killed his baby puppy. Honestly, I think he's out to, like, kill me or something. What do you think happened to change him so much?"**

**so... sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was in the car driving for 12 ½ hrs straight. And I couldn't get the internet here until after about an hour of trying. So my apologies. Hope you like the story! Please review so I can know what you want me to do with the story. I am completely open to suggestions. **

** LANIE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

** "Get away from her!" Cammie's dad snapped at me.**

** I got in front of Cammie, narrowing my eyes at her dad. "Oh, now you care!"**

** "Just what do you mean by that?" Cammie's dad took a step towards me.**

** "Both of you, enough already!" Joe came between us. He failed in trying to calm us down though.**

** "You don't even know her!" I snapped at Cam's dad, completely ignoring Joe.**

** "Oh and I suppose you do?" Her dad demanded.**

** "Actually yeah, I do." I smirked.**

** "There's no way she'd like an arrogant womanizer like you!" Cam's dad snapped.**

** "I've always been there for her since I met her, unlike you!" I yelled.**

** "BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!" Joe literally pushed us both back. I hadn't realized until now that we walked closer and were glaring at each other. "Do you not see Cammie in tears right now?" I spun around and saw Cammie in tears, just like Joe said. She backed up and ran out of the room. "Look what you two did now."**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

** I ran out of the room as fast as my legs would take me. They just... it was... my thoughts were interrupted by a harsh hand grabbing me, and a gag being put in my mouth. That's all I remember from before I blacked out.**

** My eyes stayed closed when I woke up, my mind reeling back to what just happened. Or at least the last thing I remembered. I listened for any voices or anything at all.**

** There were footsteps, getting closer and then farther again. It kept on going like that, like someone was pacing. That's what it was, it had to be. Someone was pacing around whatever room I was in, if I even was in a room.**

** My fingers felt the ground, but stayed undetected by whoever was with me. It was soft, like a bed, so I was definitely in a bed, that's for sure. I listened to the footsteps, they got closer than ever before. That's when I felt the bed move underneath me. I guessed that whoever was here with me sat on the bed or something like that.**

** "Come on, wake up." A soft voice mumbled. It was a girl, that's for sure. I felt a hand go to my forehead.**

** "Hm, still hot... poor girl. I told them to keep her alive, but at this rate she might get sicker and die." The girl said to herself, unaware that I was listening. I heard her walk away, followed by a door opening.**

** I opened my eyes when I heard the door close. I was in a small room with a crappy bed. Stumbling out of bed, the dizziness took me over. I collapsed to the floor and instantly faintly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

** I couldn't find her anywhere, no matter where I looked. Cammie was gone. Joe and Cam's dad thought she just went into hiding for a few hours, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case.**

** To confirm this, I hacked into the school's security cameras through my laptop and saw that she was kidnapped by people in black.**

** The Circle of Cavan.**

** I headed to a secret passage that led out of the school, but I was caught by Joe and Cam's dad. I explained everything to them and we all headed out of the school together to search for Cam.**

** The cameras showed that Cam was put into a black car and that car drove west. The black car left big tire marks so that's what we followed. They led quite a ways away from Gallagher.**

** Cammie, please be careful...**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES, THIS IS AN AN.**

**YES, A REAL CHAPTER IS COMING SOON.**

**NO, THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS.**

**So, without further ado, the authors note.**

**First order of business: why I haven't updated. Well, I had 80 summer reading questions for The Lightning Theif. I was on a 14 hour car ride, and my car's AC broke during it, so we had the windows open. Then, my questions flew out the window and I had to redo them. Yeah, feel bad for me. It was crap. Then I went on a different vacation, and one of my mom's cousins just adopted a daughter from China who's my age. The next chapter is dedicated to my cousin Caroline, by the way! Also, I just started school and I go to a prep school, so it's all AP classes. I had 7 really long homework assignments tonight and it took 3.5 hours, while homework usually takes like 15 minutes for me. I meant to get this up two days ago but I didn't _quite _finish and then I had to do something. And then I babysat really late last night, so...**

**Secondly, I have a lot of new stories that should be coming out soon, so I'll be splitting my time between them. Keep an eye out!**

**Also, I have gotten, like two reviews for this story and don't know if you like it or if it's any good or not. So please please please pretty pretty gorgeous please review. I know there aren't any new chapters up yet, but still, some feedback would be good.**

**Last but definitely not least! The disclaimer. The previous chapters belonged to cammiexzach9900, even though I edited and/ or completely cut some of them. So I didn't own the plot of those. And I am NOT Ally Carter, so I don't own the characters, Gallagher, the Circle of Cavan, etc. And I think we all know I don't own the CIA or anything else like that. This is the only disclaimer you will see from me on this story:**

**I only own my Vera Bradley, my Dr. Peppers, and my laptop (well and other stuff, but...).Consider this story officially...**

**DISCLAIMED!**

**So anyways, sorry to bother you, but that was necessary. Have a good day my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cammie POV**

** I awoke to voices and the sounds of machines. The first voice I recognized as the girl from earlier. "I know they are just going to torture her anyways, but she wants her alive. And in good enough condition to torture for at least three months without killing her."**

** "So?" a voice asked. I could tell it was either a man or teenage boy, and whoever he was, he really didn't care about me. He seemed evil, arrogant, and cocky.**

** "So stop giving her poisons and fix her meds!"**

** "Oh, come on, live a little! When the evil bit** wakes up, she will be paralyzed, except for her jawbone. So she can give us the answers we deserve, of course."**

** The woman sighed, as if this was an argument she had had a million times before. The sigh showed more about her than I think she realized. I'm pretty sure she was a double agent; she wanted to resist and save my life, do anything but give in, but she had to, or her cover would be blown. **

** I decided to pretend to be asleep as long as possible so that they wouldn't torture me. But it didn't exactly work. The next thing I knew, a chorus of about five or more "Hello, Mrs. Goode" 's rang through the room.**

** "I have decided to torture her early. Wake her up a bit." the star of my nightmares said. As she brought out the mallet supposed to be used for hammering tent stakes into the ground and smashed every bone in my fingers one by one, the only thought I was capable of thinking was, _Save me soon._**

** The number one rule for Gallagher Girls, besides staying loyal to your sisters, the sisterhood, and the school, is to stick to your cover to the end. Which was why, in the most excruciating pain of my life, I didn't scream. I made sure my heart rate stayed exactly the same. I made my breathing stay even, even though I though normally I would hyperventilate. And, I made sure I gave Cassandra Goode absolutely no reaction, and _no_ satisfaction.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So... I know it's like the shortest chapter in the history of chapters, but**

**a) I want REVIEWS, people! So I will update once I receive 5 reviews. Also, people without accounts, you CAN review. I didn't know that until AFTER I got an account, and it made me kinda mad. So, just FYI, you CAN review.**

**b) I felt like it was a good stopping point. A Zach POV WAS considered, but I decided against it.**

**c) I have LOTS of story ideas running through my head currently, so if you have author alerted me, you'll probably notice, if not, just be on the lookout, cause about 5 of them are Gallagher Girls.**

** REASONS I LIKE REVIEWS:**

**a) I don't know if this story is any good or not, cause I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND! And even if I could, I WOULDN'T TELL YOU! So REVIEW so I will know if ANYONE likes it.**

**b) this isn't much of a reason, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM_ is _accepted. In fact, it is GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**c) I am not fully sure where I am going with this story, so SUGGESTIONS are welcome and might be used. If so, the chapter will be dedicated to you.**

** REASONS _YOU_ SHOULD LIKE _REVIEWING_:**

**a) you will get a shout- out in the next chapter after I see the review.**

**b) I will PM you a virtual (non)birthday cake if you have an account.**

**So, I know, short chapter, long authors note that I can hope you read... lets all pray that doesn't become routine for me. School night, so au revoir! (I take French as of two days ago. Go me! I LOVE the language. So pretty.)**


	10. I'm so stupid! another AN

WOW!

My royal stupidness just realized all the chapters I had up on my document manager hadn't been uploaded onto this story! Review with how stupid you think I am on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the highest). And I was wondering why I wasn't getting any feedback. I AM SOOOOO STUPID!

Anyways, my bad, so sorry, etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Tash-splashx() (I hope that was spelled right...) because she gave me like a billion ideas and rereading her comment in my email inbox inspired me to update. So a big round of applause for Tash-splashx() (again, I don't think that's quite right...). She gets a virtual birthday cake. Everybody tell her thank you because without her I might not have taken advantage of my Labor Day three day weekend, which might be extended since there's a hurricane/ tropical storm coming. So anyways, on with the chapter!

Zach POV

I growled. Someone (okay, we all know who, so Cassandra- I refuse to call her my mother, maybe I'm in denial of it, I don't know, but it probably doesn't matter) had the nerve to take my Gallagher Girl from me. And when I get to them, they better be a fast runner because they will never see the light of day again. We got ready for the Welcome Back Dinner and walked downstairs.

I sat down and began to take a sip of my water when Tina Walters sat next to me. "So, Zach, is it true that you and Cam were living inside an octopus while working as double agents in the Circle for the CIA and you knocked her up and that's why she's not here?" she asked.

I choked and my water spewed across her face. "Why the hell would that be true, Tina?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Well is it?"

"No!" I screamed. I realized everybody in the Grand Hall was staring at us, including Cam's mom, aunt, overprotective godfather, and supposed dad. Great. Note sarcasm.

Mrs. Morgan took the podium. After they said the Gallagher pledge thing-y, she began a speech. "I see, ladies, that you have noticed one of your sisters is missing. She was not knocked up while living inside of an octopus. A week and a half ago, the Circle kidnapped her from inside Gallagher. The CIA has sent people searching for her, but she has yet to be found. Also, this is my husband, Matthew Morgan. I'm sure you have heard of him. Enjoy y-" She was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. She pulled it out of her bra- awkward, I know- and I lip- read her side of the conversation.

"Director Zimlich? Is there any new information? … Yes, I remember. Are you saying you can access it currently?" After something the director said, she gasped and dropped the phone. When Mr. Morgan came over to see if she was okay, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the Grand Hall. "Meet us in Sublevel Twelve!" she yelled back to Mr. Solomon and Abby. They too ran out of the room.

Professor Buckingham came over and told us to continue eating.

Rachael Morgan POV

My mind was racing as I rode the elevator down to sublevel twelve. What was happening to my baby? Was she being hurt? Tortured? Probably. She had been there a week and a half, after all. As we reached our destination, I raced out of the elevator and saw Abby and Joe coming out of another one. I headed to one of the most secured, most top- secret computer in the world. It's firewalls are so tight that only Cammie has gotten past them. Yes, a seven- year old Cammie got past them, but she's different. And besides, she can get in without hacking now, so she doesn't really count. I got past all of the security checks and saw Director Zimlich's face. "Ah, Rachel. Abby, Joe, Matthew. Before yu look at the things I have to show you, there are many things you must know. First, and you might not see how this is relevant, but Cammie can dream the future. She found this out when she was six and told me. At age eight, she found Gillian Gallagher's private study and her journal. She found out many things, which I will tell you shortly. But now, I don't suppose Rachel told you that when Cammie was three, we implanted a mind- reading chip in her brain. Anything that goes through her head can be monitored on this computer and the one in my office. Whoever is watching will see, hear, and feel everything exactly as she does. Before I show you footage from the chip, let me tell you about the things she found in Gillian's journal.

"First of all, it said that Gillian herself could also dream the future. Her fifteenth direct descendant will be the reincarnation of herself. She will look like Gillian, have Gillian's amazing abilities, spy and otherwise, and be able to dream the future, just like Gilly. She will be the first Gallagher to go by that surname since Gilly herself, and must use it after age eighteen. Also, William Blackthorne was a pseudonym of Gillian's. They were one and the same. (AN: Pseudonym is one of my vocab words in English this week, and that's how I got the idea.) Also, before he went rogue and started the COC, Gillian and Ioseph Cavan were lovers. They had an affair, therefore direct descendants of Gilly/ Will were also direct descendants of Ioseph Cavan. She is the fifteenth descendant, the reincarnation of Gilly herself. She has known this since she was six. An amazing liar, isn't she?

" That leads me to the next thing I have to tell you. Cameron has been a full CIA agent since she was nine, and a double agent in the COC since the year after. To understand everything that has happened to her and is happening to her now, you must know this information.

"The last thing I have to say... it has recently come to my attention that Cam has been dreaming of her own death for almost three weeks. She usually dreams things about a month before they happen, so you have roughly about a week to save her and make sure that doesn't happen. After I show you the footage, I will give you her location to start a search and rescue mission. The first video is her dream, the second is what is currently happening to her. Nice speaking to you, I hope to see you, with Cameron, soon."

I almost fainted, and I was crying from shock, but I watched the footage anyways.

The pain surging from my leg- my whole body, actually- grew. It was bleeding more by the second. There is no way I'd be able to survive…

I'm going to die in this ditch.

"A fitting end for a traitor." a mystery man spat. I knew it- I mean, he- was a man because of the deepness of his voice, which was filled to the brim- no, overflowing- with hatred and disgust. I was confused. I tried my hardest to be a loyal person, and I would never betray my friends or family. Nor would I betray Gallagher, or the CIA, who I have secretly been doing field work for since my eleventh birthday. Only my mom knew I didn't really go to Nebraska on break, but on missions. But if I tried as hard as I did to be loyal, what was this man talking about? Who- or what- had I betrayed?

Who is that man? More importantly, who does he work for?

My vision is getting too blurry to see anymore. Why? What is that? Everything _was _fading to black, I'll admit, but I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing clouding my vision. What was it?

And then it came to me. Blood. All I can see is blood, fading to darkness. All I can feel is blood, pouring out of me in a dozen different places, soaking my limp body until it feels like the time my parents took me to the Atlantic Ocean when I was five. While I was _swimming in the ocean._ So that was a lot of blood. All I could taste was blood, left in my mouth after I had hacked up tons of it. All of my left ribs were broken from being kicked and thrown around, but the right ones, every single one of them, were shattered, thanks to being shot multiple times. The broken rib pieces had likely punctured at least one of my lungs, causing the blood hacking. All I could smell was blood. I was so overcome by the smell of my own blood it made me nauseous. It took all of my willpower to push down the nausea, knowing it would only cause me to lose more blood, because that would be the only thing making an appearance. Lastly, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. Usually when people say that, their heart is beating really fast because they are scared to death. Don't get me wrong, I _was_ scared to death. Or possibly _of _death. Was that what was happening to me? Because, scared as I was, my heart was barely beating. The pounding in my ears came slow, weak, and uneven. It beat unsteadily, once every sixteen point two seconds. Everything was completely black now. I realized with a start that it had taken me twelve minutes to come to that epiphany. I _was_ dying, I realized.

AN: In case you are wondering about the POV there, it IS the same as I used for Cammie, and it IS Cammie that went through it, but like I said before, whoever is watching it will hear, see, think, and feel everything exactly like Cammie. Okay? Is that confusing? Essentially, it is Rachel's POV, it's just that Cammie is the one going through it. Same goes for the next paragraph.

I gritted my teeth as Cassandra backhanded me across the face for the seventeenth time in forty three seconds. She had broken my nose and jaw yesterday, so the pain was excruciating. (AN; another vocab word! I'm on a roll here. But you'd think for a prep school they'd have harder words, even if we are using the book for eighth grade instead of seventh.) One of her goons hit my head from the top with a baseball bat and I knew, while drifting into unconsciousness, that I would have at least a moderate concussion tomorrow.

The Director's face once again filled the screen. "Okay, you probably don't want to hear this, but the damage assessment so far for Cameron Ann Morgan- Gallagher is: broken jawbone, broken nose, 17 broken ribs (you have 24 for those of you who didn't know, I just figured it out because I looked it so I'd have a plausible number of broken ribs), cracked bleeding skull, left shoulder and knee are dislocated, every bone in her hands and feet is broken, seven gunshot wounds, mild poison, 40 big whip blisters, moderate to severe concussion, and six knife slashes."

I fainted and Abby looked like she was about to throw up. Joe and Matthew looked shocked. "We have to get back up to the Welcome Back Dinner, but we'll talk to you later," Matthew told the Director. He nodded and we left.

Bex POV

I was worried when Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Abby, and Mr. Solomon came back in. Abby was throwing up while Joe held her hair back and Mr. Morgan was holding an unconscious Headmistress Morgan. When Mrs. Morgan woke up, she began sobbing into her husband's shirt. What had happened to make them like this? They were spies, and I swear every one of them looked scared. I had never seen Mrs. Morgan cry- she was the strongest person I knew, stronger even than my parents. And she was sobbing. Professor Buckingham walked up to her.

"Rachel? Are you okay? What happened?" she asked. Mrs. Morgan just sniffled and shook her head into Mr. Morgan's shirt. He relayed her "damage assessment". Everybody was either crying, throwing up, or punching the wall. Okay, maybe only Zach and I were doing that, but still...

Cammie POV

I was having the dream again. The worst thing about this place was that I was unconscious so much. Whenever I was unconscious, instead of a nice relief from the pain that plagued my waking hours, I had a continuous loop of the dream. I had been dreaming it for a long time, so it would be coming true soon. I didn't have much time left.

Suddenly a voice cut through my dream. "How hard did you hit her, Frank? She's been out for a week!"

A week? I had been out for a week? My dream will probably come true today or tomorrow then...


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy.* Ducks behind table to avoid flying objects whilst sheepishly grinning * Sorry! Enjoy.

"Well we have to do something about her. She's too powerful and knows too much. Get the helicopter." It was the voice from my nightmares. Cassandra.

"But why, ma'am? What are we going to do to her?"

"Don't question me. But if you must know, we are going to tie her to the bottom of the helicopter and see how long she lasts."

My blood ran cold. I wasn't an idiot, I knew the answer to that. Not very long. I guess this is where my dream comes in- I fall out of the helicopter into the ditch and then a man- Frank?- yells at me and I die. Yeah. What a cheery mood I'm in, huh? Thinking about my own death and saying it's going to happen right this very day. Gotta love me!

"It's ready. Should I tie her up here or wait till we get to the hangar?" Frank asked.

"Now. Can't let her escape before we get to have our fun, can we?"

"She's in a coma." he pointed out. Give the man a prize. At least someone around here is remotely smart.

"So? We don't take any chances. You can't be this good if you take chances. Capiche?" the repulsive voice, so much like fingernails on a chalkboard (who says that anymore though? I've never actually seen a real chalkboard before...) that it made my head hurt- even more- said.

Wow. They hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I figured I might as well keep it that way, not even stiffening when they tied me to the helicopter. It took off. _I love you_, I thought to mom, dad, Aunt Abby, Zach, and all my Gallagher sisters.

Goode? Bad? I'm going to put up the next chapter like right now but I thought it needed a chapter break right now cause it fit.

* BROOKLEY*


	13. Chapter 12 part 2  Chapter 13

The helicopter quickly rose to two thousand feet. It was freezing up here. They hit a spot of turbulence, and, with them going three hundred miles an hour, it was impossible for me to stay on. I let go. They threw daggers and hot at me as I fell, quickly gaining speed up to five times as fast as the helicopter had been going. (AN: Yeah, that's probably impossible, but whatever.) I braced my self for the crushing impact. Three... two... BAM!

I know in my dream- which starts about now- I was alive for a few minutes, but how am I not dead now? I just fell two thousand feet out of a helicopter, and I was already half dead! It was a miracle. Five more minutes of torture. Note sarcasm. The man was approaching...

** The pain surging from my leg- my whole body, actually- grew. It was bleeding more by the second. There is no way I'd be able to survive…**

** I'm going to die in this ditch.**

"**A fitting end for a traitor." a mystery man spat. I knew it- I mean, he- was a man because of the deepness of his voice, which was filled to the brim- no, overflowing- with hatred and disgust. I was confused. It didn't sound like Frank... some other COC bastard, I guess. I tried my hardest to be a loyal person to Gallagher and the CIA, who I have secretly been doing field work for since my eleventh birthday. But if I tried as hard as I did to be loyal, what was this man talking about? Who- or what- had I betrayed?**

** Wow. I'm really stupid. I'm a double agent and they must've found out. So I betrayed them. But that means I blew my cover... shit.**

** Who is that man? More importantly, who does he work for?**

** My vision is getting too blurry to see anymore. Why? What is that? Everything _was _fading to black, I'll admit, but I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing clouding my vision. What was it?**

** And then it came to me. Blood. **

** All I can see is blood, fading to darkness. **

** All I can feel is blood, pouring out of me in a dozen different places, soaking my limp body until it feels like the time my parents took me to the Atlantic Ocean when I was five. While I was _swimming in the ocean._ So that was a lot of blood. **

** All I could taste was blood, left in my mouth after I had hacked up tons of it. All of my left ribs were broken from being kicked and thrown around, but the right ones, every single one of them, were shattered, thanks to being shot multiple times. The broken rib pieces had likely punctured at least one of my lungs, causing the blood hacking. **

** All I could smell was blood. I was so overcome by the smell of my own blood it made me nauseous. It took all of my willpower to push down the nausea, knowing it would only cause me to lose more blood, because that would be the only thing making an appearance. **

** Lastly, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. **

** Usually when people say that, their heart is beating really fast because they are scared to death. Don't get me wrong, I _was_ scared to death. Or possibly _of _death. Was that what was happening to me? Because, scared as I was, my heart was barely beating. The pounding in my ears came slow, weak, and uneven. It beat unsteadily, once every sixteen point two seconds. Everything was completely black now. I realized with a start that it had taken me twelve minutes to come to that epiphany. I _was_ dying.**

** I did redo part of that which was in the first chapter, so I hope you didn't skip it since you thought it was the same as what you had already read. Next chapter is POV of the people back at Gallagher. I'm gonna type it up after this.**


	14. Chapter 14

Director Zimlich had made a mobile mind reader chip receiver thing for me so that I wouldn't have to go to the computer to see how my baby was doing. It was a patch. Whenever she was in more excruciating pain than usual, I would feel it. Otherwise, if I rubbed over it hard three times it was activated, since I needed to be able to focus on what was in front of me, not what was on front of Cam.

We had been doing research, but couldn't find Cam's location. And we're the top three spies the CIA has, (except for Cam, apparently...) so that's really saying something. The mind reading chip was no help at all since she was unconscious all the time, so all we got was the dream over and over and over again. How had Cam slept at all? It had been a week. She would be dying soon...

Needless to say, I wasn't being a very good headmistress right now. So my students weren't surprised to see me in jeans and a sweatshirt with messed up hair and a tear stained face trudging into breakfast twenty minutes late. But what did surprise them was the bloodcurdling scream that came out of my mouth for no apparent reason- to them- when I dropped my plate and fell to the ground as my baby died and I felt every moment of it.

Macey POV

Mrs. Morgan was the strongest person I knew. I'd never seen her cry until about a week ago, and she'd been emotionally unstable- not to mention a really bad headmistress- ever since. But never did I imagine, even in my wildest dreams, that I would see her scream for no reason and fall to the ground sobbing. But she did. Weird. Mr. Morgan came and scooped her up and took her out of the room. Mr. Solomon and Abby followed.

Abby POV

When I saw Rach fall to the ground, I knew something had happened to Cammie. With a look at Joe and Matt, I could tell they felt the same. We all sprinted to sublevel twelve.

On the computer monitor, we watched the footage of Cam falling off the helicopter and blacking out. Suddenly a video chat box popped up. It was the Director.

"Someone has deactivated the chip," he sounded frantic. "No one else knew about it. Who could've done it? I can't figure it out. It is confirmed that she is alive somewhere because I have a heart monitor in my office that buzzes whenever her heart stops beating. I do not know what has happened to her but we can only assume she is safe."

Cam POV (TIME SKIP)

I opened my eyes, squinting at the harsh glare of too- bright lights in an all white room and wrinkling my nose at the harsh smell of disinfectant.

"Good. You're awake." a familiar voice said.

"Aren't you back at Gallagher?" I asked after taking a sip out of the glass of water beside my hospital bed to clear my throat.

As the man I loved and missed smiled at me and shook his head, I noticed something different in his eyes that hadn't been in the eyes of the man at Gallagher. Love. I grinned uncontrollably as I wrapped him in a giant bear hug. I had my daddy back.

You like? I think three chapters is enough for today, so au revoir! And, as always, don't be shy to tell me watch think.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a while! I missed you guys. I hope you missed me too. Probably didn't. Since you've already waited so ong, I won't make you wait any longer by reading a boring author's note. If you are grateful for this, REVIEW!

"Why would a Blackthorne graduate be at Gallagher if he could be at Blackthorne?" my dad asked.

"Uhh... to see his wife?" I replied uncertainly.

"I wish," he grumbled. "Peter better not have slept with her. He always had a really big crush on your mother. Not that I could blame him. She's hot, and her personality is perfect in every way. I miss her so much," he moaned. Seeing my confusion, he explained. "Peter Goode. He was sent to Gallagher to impersonate me to keep my cover. Who cares about a cover when you can have people you love, though?"

"Goode... Zach's dad?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think he had a son, yes, Zach. That's it." I promptly threw up. My dad got me a bucket. "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong? Do you feel alright?"

"Of course I don't feel good, and of course I'm not okay! And everything's wrong! Zach's dad... Mom..." I threw up again. He seemed to understand now.

"I deactivated your chip, so now they can't find either of us. We're at Blackthorne, by the way. When you finally heal- it should be four months or so- we can go to Gallagher. Right now, you need to be on life support. I mean, if the fact you were unconscious for three months was any indication."

"I... what... when is it?"

"February 23. Happy late birthday, since you were unconscious and everything. While you won't heal until June, I happen to know for a fact that Gallagher isn't having break until they find you. Which they won't until we go to them. So rest up. I'll see you next month, probably. I love you!" he kissed me and left me to sleep.

Zach POV (two months later)

I haven't seen my Gallagher Girl in five months. I miss her so badly. I wonder if she's even alive. I don't even smirk anymore, and I don't see the point of really getting into anything. Nobody is themselves. I know Mrs. Morgan has given up- if they've had her five months, they've had her forever- they've had her killed by now. She got so bad that the trustees had her removed as Headmistress, and Professor Buckingham took her place. She still lives here, though, since Gallagher is really her home. They took her husband, they took her daughter, they took her life. Sure, Mr. Morgan is back, but... we all get weird vibes from him. He hated Cammie. Her roommates told me she cried herself to sleep over it multiple nights. And now we all cry ourselves to sleep over her. Except Mr. Morgan. He doesn't even seem sad. In fact, he seems sort of... glad she's gone. Like he hated her for some reason,and now she was finally out of the way. With that in mind I followed him out of the Grand Hall.

I pushed him up against the wall with a knife to his throat. "Who are you and who do you work for?" I demanded.

"You know who I am. Matt Morgan. CIA agent, currently inactive."

"No, who are you really? You're COC, aren't you?" The knife pressed harder into his neck, drawing blood now. "You hate your only daughter. You're glad she's gone. And you look at your wife like she's a piece of meat! Cammie told me stories, and her parents' love was genuine. Not because of looks. You act like a rabid dog. Cammie... oh God. Cammie. She would've figured it out by now, she was an amazing spy. I can never compare to her, and I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I do know that you don't deserve her. You are a lying, weaseling bastard and I would kill you with my bare hands if I didn't know twenty people would attack me if I did." Somebody pried me off of him and stuck a napotine patch on my forehead to knock me out. Then the world went black.

That was crap. Sorry. I'm getting slightly tired of this story, so be prepared for lots of time skips and a pretty rushed finale chapter next chapter. Or, if you want, write and submit a chapter (PM me to tell me you're doing it first!) and I'll publish it and give you the credit. I'll tell you the few vague things I want to happen, but you could do pretty much whatever you want, and it would be okay if it was a two or three part chapter. If I don't have anybody asking for it in a week, I'll write it myself. It might not be super bad, but I don't have that much inspiration anymore. I was about to publish my new fanfic today but the I remembered I wrote it in English class, so it's in my binder in my locker at school. :( and check out my other Gallagher stories. Most of them aren't as bad as this one! Have a good day! (and a good tomorrow, since it's 10:59 here!)


	16. THE END!

THE LAST CHAPTER! This feels so good. I can't wait to get rid of this. That sounds horrible, but it's the flat- out truth. So if I stop babbling here, it will be done sooner... so imma shut up now.

Two months after the last chapter- Zach POV

As we ate, the doors opened. No one was ever this late to dinner- even Mrs. Morgan. It was a tall man- a lot of the girls called him hot- who looked about 40- something, Mr. Solomon's age maybe? There was a young woman perched on his shoulders.

"You know I can walk, right?" the woman asked. I know that voice! It was Cammie! My heart wrenched. I've turned practically suicidal over her and she just moves on like that?

"No love of mine is walking after that," he said. She huffed and rolled her eyes. He flipped her over his head so that he was carrying her bridal style. "Better?"

"Not really, you could put me down, you know?"

"In your dreams."

"Well you should know. Dreams... are reality for me." she squirmed out of his grip. The first thing she did was walk over to her "father" and slap him in the face. "You are such a bad person, it actually manages to shock me. You just sit there, perving on my mother, while your own son is in the room and he doesn't even know! Can you not see everything wrong with yourself?"

"You do not know how long I've wanted to do that, baby," the man said.

"Let me guess... there's only one thing you want to do more?" she replied.

"You know it!" he walked up to Mrs. Morgan and twirled her in a circle in the air and they kissed.

"Zachary... Zachary Goode. I love you." she kissed me. After passionately making out for a few minutes, we stopped. She contentedly sat on my lap with my chin on her head. We watched her parents' reunion happily.

"This is a dream come true, Gallagher Girl."

"You should know by now, Zach. Everything's a dream come true for me. Especially helping my dad beat up yours later, huh?"


End file.
